


5sos + 1D

by Marzipanz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzipanz/pseuds/Marzipanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is only a testing</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos + 1D

Multiple red flags was waving with such urgency in the back of Luke's mind as he and his pack of pals sat in a worn down mini van that was parked right outside forbidden territory. Of course, the one with the vehicle calls the shots on where they go and Michael had his mind set on doing something adventurous tonight. Something that he knew he could brag about later on when the rest of the group was trying to act tough while their shudders betrayed them and gave away their underlying feelings of fear. Sometimes Michael really knew how to ruffle his feathers and in the back of Luke's mind he'd imagine the arrogant boy of the group being a punching bag. Oh, that Michael really knew how to push his buttons at times. 

The blue eyed boy with the golden curls just couldn't understand why the other would want to explore the most dreaded place in Sydney while he and the rest of his mates knew very well it wasn't something to messed around with. Words couldn't even begin to describe the emotions festering in the pits of stomach as he stared out through the droplets of rain water that slid down the windows. 

"Of all the nights to drag us here you decide to pick the stormiest one?" A whine disguised as a simple question. A rhetorical question.

"All the better to thrill and chill you with," Michael spoke with a terrible theatrical laugh bellowing from the pit of his stomach. Yeah, as if the youngest of the group wasn't already freaked out enough Michael had to go and put on his stereotypical Horror narrator voice. 

As Luke sunk in his seat while peering out through the darkness of the night he began to make out what seemed to be the silhouette of the a large concrete facility. His stunningly vibrant eyes would only catch glimpses when the rolling dark clouds decided to spark up the night with flashes of lightening. They were brief eye fulls of emotionless grey and accents of caution yellows. Spending the night hanging around in a ran down mental health facility just didn't sound all that amusing to Luke. As far as he could tell Calum and Ashton, who were seated in the back quietly discussing the matter amongst themselves, didn't seem all to sure of the idea either. At least the level headed youngster wasn't the only one having his doubts on Michael's idea of a good time.

Calum leaned forward in his seat and rested his hand on Michael's shoulder to capture the older boy's attention. "You know, maybe this isn't the best idea you've come up with. We could always go get pizza. You like pizza, don't you Michael?" he attempted to coax the other out of his plans for them tonight.

"Stop being such pussies!" Michael twisted his set of keys to kill the engine and slipped out of the van. Perhaps his friends would feel more obligated to do this if they got out of the car. "It's just a building. A building full of cool old medical equipment. I hear this place still has it's old medical equipment. The kind you use to experiment on crazies." He was far to excited right now and honestly it was weirding Luke out.


End file.
